Gangsta's paradise
by MagiAllie
Summary: Cuando se habla de mafia siempre es lujos y dinero. Pero esto es más aterrizado. La historia de un chico cuyo único valor residía en su cuerpo, en un departamento lleno de memorias que contaban su historia y en un descabellado trato con un sujeto cuya palabra final podía significar un balazo en la frente. Levi es un detective, Eren el chico que lo asalta, un encuentro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas |** ¡Hola a todos! de antemano una disculpa por si hay algun error en el fanfic. Estaba corrigiendo cuando se apagó mi computadora súbitamente y tuve pereza de revisar nuevamente. ¡Perdón! espero que no haya nada grave. También perdón por subir un nuevo fanfic aun cuando tengo tantos inconclusos, pero este fic es distinto, solo cuenta con 3 capítulos previamente escritos que publicaré cada domingo. Así que espero que les guste.

Este fanfic está dedicado a Lia por su cumpleaños, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado y que me apoyaras con la idea, sabes que todo está a tu gusto, excepto el canvas, pero como lo pediste empezamos desde el 1 y no en el 0. Gracias por tu amistad, por tus consejos, por todo. Amigas como tu muy pocas, te mando un abrazo enorme, que disfrutes de tu regalo -que ya viste completo-.

* * *

 **[Gangsters paradise]**

 **Parte 1**

Estaba estacionado, avenida amplía, grisácea, rodeada por una cancha de basquetbol medio vacía, con paredes pintadas de grafftis, a la derecha callejones angostos llenos de botes de basura cubiertos con bolsas pestilentes. A lo lejos grandes postes de luz con focos rayados y algunos rotos se iluminaban en el cielo como grandes luciérnagas resaltando el agua estancada de la ligera llovizna que había azotado Nueva York hacía pocas horas. Los mosquitos se arremolinaban en busca del calor y Levi podía observarlos desde la ventana de su Renault Sport negro.

No tenía ni un poco de miedo, o frío, estaba tranquilo como siempre. Una de sus grandes capacidades era el permanecer calmo ante las situaciones más estresantes y está sin duda podía entrar en uno de sus tops, después de todo estaba no solo desafiando las ordenes de sus superiores sino también poniendo en peligro su pellejo directamente, todo porque realmente no podía sacarse de la mente la idea de que había encontrado el hilo negro para llegar a ese sujeto, su objeto de investigación desde hacía meses, traficante de armas y drogas, un pequeño grupillo que había ampliado sus puertas cada vez más y su influencia en el Bronx había crecido afectando a toda la población general de la ciudad.

Alguien tenía que ingresar al mando de la operación para detenerlos y su sector parecía tener cero intenciones en ponerse a trabajar sobre las piezas centrales y obvias del caso, pero para su suerte había conseguido hacerse de un informante y esa era la principal razón por la que se encontraba ahora mismo aquí.

El acuerdo era simple, tenía que estacionar su auto a unas calles de la estación de metro más cercana al Rio Bronx, es decir Hunts Point Av, y luego aguardar en el interior hasta que el reloj indicara las ocho menos cuarto, salir con el portafolio lleno de la información que Levi iba a entregarle como intercambio por su supuesta nueva oferta informativa, un portafolio repleto de expedientes criminales y grupos delictivos que eran enemigos del hombre con quien estaba haciendo negocios, se infiltraría entre la cancha y luego por uno de los callejones del edificio con ladrillos rojos, esperaría hasta verlo y recibir su muy valiosa información de vuelta.

Tenía una pistola en la pierna, solo por seguridad, en caso de ser necesaria, y ahora mismo estaba ocultándose de su propia oficina y haciendo negocios con mafiosos de clase baja para llegar a un pez gordo.

Apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero del auto y miró el reloj rolex en su muñeca, era justo la hora para salir. Abrió la portezuela, tomó el portafolio negro y se acomodó la gabardina marrón.

Desencajaba abismalmente con la oscuridad de las calles, con los grafftis y la música que a lo lejos perforaba sus oídos de forma ensordecedora, incluso sus zapatos lustrados y sus pantalones negros parecían contrastar con el camino del pavimento, como si alguien que nació y se crio en Manhattan simplemente no estuviera hecho para cruzar el rio y permanecer demasiado tiempo en las callejuelas del barrio sin ensuciarse.

El espacio entre la reja que separaba la cancha y la pared del edificio era bastante minúsculo, tanto que dos personas no podrían encontrarse una frente a otra sin tener que girarse para que uno de los dos consiguiera pasar, por eso y por la hora Levi agradecía que no se encontrara nadie en el exterior, ni jugando, o mínimamente preocupado por su molestia, ya que en realidad los tipos como él siempre despertaban sospechas cuando se alejaban unos segundos de sus supuestos entornos naturales.

Estaba tan concentrado en aproximarse al edificio de ladrillos rojos, pasar por el minúsculo pasillo entre los basureros ye encontrarse con su informante, que se sintió honestamente sorprendido cuando el sonido del gatillo gruño en su oreja, como un televisor encendiéndose, pero más veloz, casi como encender el bombillo de la luz y esperar a que explote porque hay un corto y en el exterior está lloviendo. Y sus pasos habían sido muy silenciosos…

Como un gato.

―Levanta las manos encima de tu cabeza y gírate lentamente, si haces algo inesperado te sacaré la mierda.

A él, un agente de policía de rango especial, aquella voz de muchachito dándole ordenes, con cierto acento latino y afroamericano que no podría identificar ni aunque le observara detenidamente, a él ese chico lo estaban asaltando con una pistola barata, quien sabe dónde comprada.

Pero la tenía en la nuca.

No había tantas maneras de evitar el asalto y ya estaba dándose una bofetada mental por confiarse demasiado en estas tierras. No tenía miedo, pero lo admitía mientras giraba suavemente; principalmente era su error.

Con el portafolio aun en la mano y la pistola lejos de su alcance, lo encaró sin atisbo de culpa o terror en su semblante, en realidad aunque lo hubiera visto con una bazuca contra su cabeza no le habría inspirado miedo. Porque era un niño en realidad, un adolescente guapo, de ojos verde esmeralda y piel morena, el cabello rebelde y revoltoso encima de toda su cabecita pequeña.

Y tenía uno de esos repulsivos aretes en la nariz… y otro… en el ombligo.

Una sudadera roja que apenas cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y le quedaba bastante amplia en los brazos, pero dejaba ver un delgado y seductor abdomen bastante fuera de lo común, que hizo a Levi fruncir el ceño un par de veces antes de notar sus vaqueros desenfadados caer por sus caderas y romperse en los muslos.

―Mis ojos están arriba ― le recordó con un tono amigable, pero sin apartar el arma ― Dame todo lo que traigas encima y no voy a lastimarte.

―No podrías lastimarme ni aunque lo intentar…― la pistola se internó en su boca, evitando que soltara una sola palabra más, revelando el ceño fruncido del chiquillo y una sonrisa sórdida.

―No hables guapo.

Dicha su última amenaza y con una destreza insoportable arrinconó al pelinegro contra la reja y en movimientos expertos de agente secreto ruso desprendió al pelinegro de su reloj de oro rolex, que admiró con una sonrisa codiciosa, la pistola de su pierna y por si fuera poco, el portafolio que colgaba de su mano con fiereza. No tuvo problema en apartarlo de sus manos.

―Son de la marca que me gusta ― murmuró sorprendido tomando la cajetilla de cigarros del interior de su gabardina.

―Devuélveme el portafolio ― pidió Levi cuando el ladrón terminó de despojarlo de cada una de sus cosas de valor ― no hay nada interesante en el interior.

―Eso lo decido yo ― le aseguró con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa lastimera ― sé de marcas, este es de cuero puro y las hebillas son de oro ¿Quién eres? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?

―Evidentemente no.

―Que lastima ― hizo un mohín apartándose un paso ― aun así me lo llevo. Haz lo que digo y sigue derechito por donde ibas, que de mí no vuelves a saber…

―Te digo que me des el portafolio ― insistió el pelinegro gruñéndole a su asaltante.

El chico le sonrió como si fuera estúpido.

― ¿No me crees capaz de disparar verdad? ― Se rio suavemente y pestañeo tres veces

Levi tragó saliva, descaradamente su corazón se había saltado un latido de emoción cuando el lindo gesto del chico se había enfocado nuevamente en su estoico rostro. Mostrándole con diligencia sus dientes blancos, sus cadenitas de oro centellear en la oscuridad y el cañón de su pistola.

―Odio tener que alejar a los chicos guapos así ― admitió mordiéndose el labio ― pero si no te marchas de verdad voy a herirte, y no quisiera arruinar tu linda cara.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me devuelvas el portaf…?

― ¡Que te vayas! ― insistió arqueando sus cejas y abriendo los ojos como si fueran unos platos amplios, con la pistola en el aire y el dedo en el gatillo.

Levi lo medito, lanzarse contra él y quitarle el portafolio no parecía tener un buen resultado, lo último que necesitaba era una bala en sus pecho, por otra parte una minúscula voz en su interior le murmuro ¿De verdad quieres que este chico cargue con un cadáver en su conciencia? Bueno, al parecer le había despojado de sus cosas sin un ápice de culpa, eso los convertía en personas abismalmente distintas, pero aun con eso sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse una y otra vez hacía el precioso vientre plano que mostraba sin decencia o tapujo alguno, sin miedo al frio y con toda la intención de ser el ladronzuelo más sensual, vestido de rojo, que se había postrado frente suyo.

Resignado ante sus palabras y su evidente perdida del material más importancia con la que había cargado por la noche se decidió en seguir las órdenes, darle la espalda y caminar un par de largas zancadas por el estrecho pasillo. Sin embargo, su espíritu aún no había sido completamente pisoteado y antes de que sus manos pudieran deslizarse con habilidad hasta su tobillo, tomar la pistola que guardaba ahí para casos de extrema emergencia y girarse para encararlo, había desaparecido de la misma forma en la que había llegado.

Sin un solo sonido. Ni un atisbo de su presencia. Nada.

Levi se recargó nuevamente contra la reja, provocando que esta se sacudiera ligeramente. Miró al cielo, a la luna a las estrellas y suspiró con fastidio y desconsuelo.

― ¿Por qué me has hecho esto Dios?

* * *

El sonido ensordecedor de su despertador le deshizo los tímpanos, por más días que pasaban no alcanzaba a acostumbrarse a aquella desgraciada alarma. Por supuesto el solo se había desacostumbrado, acostándose tarde y dejando la escuela, porque ya tenía meses que se había resignado a dejar de asistir, ahora estaba dentro de otros asuntos mucho más importantes que asistir a la impartición de clases de la secundaria local. De cualquier forma graduarse no haría la diferencia con su futuro.

Se quitó la saliva de la comisura de la boca y apartó las cobijas de su cama con desgana mientras la alarma aun irrumpía el silencio de su desordenado cuartucho. Las cortinas estaban tan sucias, llenas de polvo, humo de cigarro y un pesado color gris que impedían por completo ver si era de día o de noche en el exterior. A pesar de que su cuarto era el único que conectada directamente con la calle.

Por fin apagó la alarma bostezando y estirando su desnudo cuerpo.

La cama y los muebles era lo único que permanecía en lo que alguna vez fue el departamento que compartía con su madre y su padre, pero ahora era la residencia de un niño solitario. Los cuartos estaban cerrados y el baño no servía desde hacía tanto tiempo que Eren había aprendido a bañarse en el lavabo de la cocina y a hacer del baño en la casa de alguien más. A cocinar eventualmente y a usar el comedor y la sala como su propia alcoba.

Se rascó la cabeza y perezoso como gato miró su ropa regada en el sillón reclinable en la esquina del cuarto, encima de la desperdigada ropa relucía el portafolio negro que había sacado por suerte la noche anterior, cuando volvía de una fiesta, y además el reloj de oro, la pistola… entre otras cosas sin importancia. Nuevamente emocionado se deslizo hacía su botín y comenzó a sentado en el piso.

El reloj, bueno, era caro, que decía caro ¡carísimo! Seguro valía la renta de su departamento por un año entero, con todos los gastos pagados. Pero la sensualidad varonil que desprendía le llamaba aún más, era un reloj precioso, tan precioso como el dueño…

Se mordió el labio.

Tuvo suerte de toparse de frente con ese pelinegro tan extraño en una noche de viernes. Porque ahora mismo estaba probándose su reloj en la mano derecha y aunque le quedaba bastante grande resaltaba como un diamante, le encantaba, aun así lo colocó en su tobillo derecho y notó que se ajustaba mucho mejor a su delgada pierna y le daba un aspecto estilizado a su pie.

―Nada mal ― murmuró levantando su propia pierna encima del sillón ― creo que le diré a Reiner que me quedo con este.

Después de decidirlo guardó el reloj encima de su cajón y tomó la pistola, probablemente Reiner preferiría tener estas antes que guardar el reloj, y el portafolio también se veía bastante sospechoso. Con el ceño fruncido, recordó la insistencia del hombre por recuperarlo, en realidad nadie se le había resistido tanto como ese sujeto, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo realizando ese tipo de trabajos, el sujeto se había comportado de una forma especial, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen decidida y sus cejas ligeras fruncidas.

Tomó el pesado maletín y admiro la cubierta, tal como lo sospechó, era de cuero negro con revestiduras de oro. En silencio se rio por la estupidez del hombre al adentrarse en uno de los más profundos lados del Bronx utilizando cosas de valor tan alto, ¿Acaso pensaba que esto era un jardín de infantes? Incluso el en su profunda inocencia infantil había comprendido, más temprano que tarde, en qué clase de entorno se desarrollaba su vida y de cualquier forma había conseguido adaptarse. Pero aquello no le quitaba el extraño presentimiento que tenía de todo eso.

Con cuidado deslizó sus uñas hasta los seguros y jaló ambos al mismo tiempo hasta que cedieron, y en el interior resplandecieron un montón de papeles, fotografías, una grabadora y varios rollos de fotos. Eren pestañeó varias veces antes de que se le regaran por las piernas, admiró los rollos contra la luz, a sabiendas de que serían inútiles después y también la grabadora, tenía un casette dentro, pero por más que pulso el botón este nunca arrancó. Después lo probaría en su grabadora.

Las fotos reveladas tenían una tinta intensa mucho más profunda de lo que el alguna vez imaginó que se verían las fotos de estudio, algunas tenían calles de su barrio, algunos lugares marcados con tinta roja con anotaciones en clave y descripciones pequeñas en la parte de atrás. Eran lugares peligrosos, lugares donde los mafiosos de su barrio se reunían, una tras otra las fotos revelaban información confidencial de las bandas.

Ese hombre… tenía un negocio entre manos.

Tomó el primer paquete de papeles y dudó en leerlos, pues eran bastantes y de letra pequeñísima, pero con toda la pereza aparente aun así comenzó a leer.

''Me dirijo a usted, mi informante, con saludos cordiales. Tal como lo acordamos, adjunto en este maletín toda la información que se ha recolectado durante dos años sobre los carteles y clanes distribuidores de droga y armas en la zona ya mencionada en otras cartas, es de suprema importancia que sepa guardar las apariencias, pues aunque esta información es revelada ante usted con la intención de favorecerle en limar las asperezas y destruir a otros clanes, el objetivo principal de mi acuerdo con usted sigue siendo el de antes, obtener información de los líderes del clan Titán.

Espero con expectativa que la información que me entregue sea la adecuada, y de este modo podamos continuar con nuestros negocios.

Quedo a su respuesta, Levi Ackerman. ''

Eren se cubrió la boca, sin duda lo que tenía entre sus manos era una mina de oro, o mejor dicho una bomba ¡Una verdadera granada! Tomó el siguiente papel y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, según se mencionaba en la nota ese portafolio estaba repleto de información clasificada que iba a ser entregada a un supuesto informante para recibir a cambio… información sobre Reiner y sus secuaces. Eren lo apartó como si le quemara y súbitamente sintió que el estómago se le revolvía.

―Levi Ackerman ― murmuró mordiéndose la uña del dedo, balanceándose un poco sobre sus piernas ― ¡La cartera!

Levantó la mano y rebusco entre las pertenencias de las que había despojado al sujeto hasta dar con un escueto rectángulo de piel bastante más desgastado que el portafolio, pero tan pronto la tuvo entre sus dedos no se detuvo a analizarla, de inmediato se propuso revisar la identificación del sujeto.

―Policía… este tipo es de la caña ― murmuró inseguro revisando sus tarjetas de crédito y el poco efectivo que cargaba, pero lo más importante, una identificación y una tarjeta con su número telefónico.

Claro, si hubiera sabido que el tipo era poli jamás se hubiera metido a asaltarle, ahora entre manos tenía un portafolio de lo más peligroso para caer en manos de cualquiera, incluso en las suyas corría un inminente riego porque para su desgracia tenía meses que Reiner y el habían cerrado ese asqueroso trato. Por supuesto que todo era culpa de su ex novio, pero ahora estaba amarrado a cumplirle a aquel mafioso…

Le brindaba dinero y armas, también protección, además se habían besado un par de veces, pero a cambio Eren tenía que entregarle más de la mitad de sus ganancias a Reiner, todo lo que sacaba de los asaltos terminaba en sus manos. Así que definitivamente este portafolio tarde o temprano también lo haría.

Y con ello, los papeles….

Y entonces Reiner se enteraría que el policía estaba tras suyo.

Y el policía pues…

―Pero, me gustó bastante ― murmuró aterrado tomándose las mejillas ― además, el sujeto no está haciendo nada malo, yo no debería de apoyar a Reiner, él es el malo aquí, incluso cuando yo trabajo para él, estoy segura que de apoyar al poli seguro me irá mucho mejor… ¡Pero si lo asalté con mis manos! Me va a meter a la cárcel.

Entre vacilaciones Eren comenzaba a deslizarse por su habitación con verdaderos dilemas, estaba seguro de que si entregaba ese portafolio la vida del tal Levi Ackerman acabaría en un segundo, por otra parte el y el pelinegro no se conocían, de hecho en realidad no se debían anda, pero tampoco quería que muriera… si el mismo lo entregaba a Reiner, sería como si él mismo lo hubiera matado, no quería manchar sus manos de sangre de alguien que estaba haciendo el bien. Tal vez muchos pensarían que el pobrecillo no tenía derecho a pensar de esa forma cuando una noche antes muy quitado de la pena había arrancado al sujeto de sus pertenencias sin culpa alguna, pero en realidad Eren estaba dispuesto a entregarse a la policía con las manos en alto si algún día se lo encontraban haciendo cosas indebidas… porque estaba muy consciente de que lo que hacía era ilegal.

No negaba a sí mismo la realidad.

― ¡Además era tan guapo!... Reiner es demasiado feo para que me lo siga comiendo ― murmuró convencido ― ese se lo puedo tirar a los perros, pero al poli…

Sinceramente. Le había gustado, gustado como a los niños de la escuela cuando comienzan a notar que su mejor amiga de infancia es en realidad bastante guapa, con la intensidad de un adolescente que acaba de conocer a alguien que no tuvo miedo de tener el cañón en la boca, que usaba relojería de oro incluso en el Bronx, y que no dejaba de mirarle. Se estremecía al recordar sus miradas llenas de expectativa y lujuria, habían sido segundos, pero segundos intensos…

Él tenía buena cara, podía pararse frente a alguien y ponerle la pistola enfrente sin demostrar lo que de verdad pensaba y aunque el pelinegro tenía cara de estreñido Eren lo había leído a la perfección.

― ¡Nos hemos gustado, eso es obvio! ― admitió juntando las manos.

El chirrido del teléfono le despertó de sus ensoñaciones, a lo lejos, cerca de la puerta una mesilla de madera con muchos papeles regados y el teléfono rojo encima con vibración incesante, comenzó a desquiciarle, sobre todo porque ya estaba muy seguro de que clase de voz iba a encontrarse del otro lado. Se serenó, respirando y tomó el teléfono, jugando con el cable enredado.

―Hey ― escuchó lejanamente al rubio

― ¿Qué hay? ― continuó al saludo, pero la risa sórdida de Reiner le hizo poner de puntas.

―Escuché que tuviste un atraco anoche, bien hecho gatito ― le felicitó con honesto orgullo el líder de titanes ― ¿Hubo buena ganancia?

Suspiró.

―No mucho ― admitió ― pero tengo algo que puede gustarte, aunque…

― ¿Qué?

―Sin duda se ve mejor en mi ― rio tontamente

―Bien, estoy seguro de que puedo prestártelo. ¿Cuándo me lo das? ― preguntó sin rodeos, buscando el punto de todo eso.

―Hoy, más tarde ― suspiró sin dejar de ver su reloj Rolex ― ¿Puedo quedarme con algo?

El silencio abismal en el que se sumió su receptor no hizo a Eren más que maldecir, quizá había hablado de más y ahora estaba revelando sus intenciones, dando a entender que había algo ahí que le gustaba y quería, y no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto si quería mantener a Reiner lejos del portafolio.

―¿Y qué es eso que tanto quieres? ― preguntó con seriedad

―La cartera…

―¡Anda, ya, Eren! ¿La cartera? ― se rio ― ¿Por qué has querido quedártela?

―Es que es muy chula ― murmuró encogiéndose de hombros ― lo demás te lo doy ¿Si? Nos vemos más tarde.

―Donde siempre.

Colgó al teléfono y se cubrió la boca, estaba impresionado de sus propias mentiras ¿de verdad estaba haciendo eso? ¿Estaba mintiéndole a Reiner para salvar el pellejo de un policía que ni siquiera conocía? Ahora ya todo estaba dicho si en este momento entraba el rubio y descubría todo aquello seguro iba a terminar muerto y en el rio…

―Lo hice ― jadeó anonadado ― he engañado a Reiner, le he… le he mentido a mi líder…

Corrió con ansiedad hasta la cartera y con sus dedos temblorosos extrajo la tarjeta con el número del policía. Lo admiró por interminables segundos hasta que se convenció de llamarle por fin. Luego con el pie empujó el portafolio y los papales debajo de su cama, solo como un escondite provisional y se deslizó por entre sus cajones buscando la ropa más adecuada para lo que tenía planeado a continuación.

Luego de que reunió todo lo adecuado caminó nuevamente al teléfono y rascándose el codo comenzó a girar el círculo para marcar cada uno de los números del poli. Uno por uno, tardíamente, hasta que la línea cobró sentido y se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, con aparente calma, pero bastante nervioso en el interior.

―Levi Ackerman habla.

―Hola poli. ― Rio juguetonamente pegándose a la puerta y dejándose caer ― encontré tu número en la tarjeta que me dejaste, que considerado de tu parte…

―¿Quién habla?

―¡Ah! Te olvidaste de mí, con lo bien que la pasamos anoche… ― se burló, al otro lado de la línea escuchó un jadeo ― ¿Ya recuerdas? Bueno, habrá tiempo para eso después. Ahora escucha bien lo que voy a decirte y haz lo que te digo, se niño bueno.

―¿Qué quieres? ― preguntó furioso apartándose del ajetreo que se escuchaba más atrás.

―Necesito que vengas a recoger tu mierda, no puedo quedármela y tú la necesitas más que yo, así que ven cerca de las diez de la noche, sobre el norte de la Avenida tres, calle 424 del este del Bronx, estaciona tu auto en la esquina y camina hasta el número 128. Es un edificio rojo oscuro con unas escaleras en el pórtico, toca el timbre y te abriré, procura no verte como un policía ¿Quieres? ¡A las diez en punto!

Colgó el teléfono, tan rápido como pudo, rogándole a Dios que el tal Levi Ackerman le hiciera todo el caso del mundo a sus indicaciones y que por lo que más quisiera el mismo dios, no fuera a pasar nada, necesitaba deshacerse de ese portafolio y también necesitaba hacer algo con esa obsesión por los ojos penetrantes del policía.

Le encantaba.

Terminó de vestirse y salió, dispuesto a encontrarse con Reiner y entregarle el Rolex y la pistola.

* * *

Mott Haven era, sin duda, uno de los barrios más peligrosos de todo el Bronx, probablemente solo superado por Hunts Point, además de que extrañamente se encontraban bastante juntos el uno del otro. Y si Levi quería agregar más sal a su herida, aquella dirección que el chico le había dado estaba solo a veinte minutos en tren del lugar donde la noche anterior se había quedó de ver con su informante y había sido asaltado, por el mismo chico.

Decidió que en esta ocasión no sería tan confiado y bobo, no puede haber buenas intenciones en las personas que asaltan en medio de la noche a un supuesto hombre inocente, además de que ese tipo de gente no muestra misericordia. Pero aun así se limitó a seguir las ordenes que el castaño le había dejado por teléfono, estacionó el auto cerca de la estación y siguió el resto del camino a pie, con el atuendo más informal que había encontrado dentro de su armario, el día de hoy no se sentía tan desacorde al paisaje, pero los ruidos de música y patrullas a lo lejos lo mantenían en un constante estado de alerta.

El edificio era como todos los edificios, pero con el toque marginal de pobreza que Levi ya esperaba encontrar al verlo. Alto, de tres pisos, con un pórtico enrejado de hierro negro y una puerta de madera blanca bastante desgastada, en la ventana no se podía percibir ni siquiera la luz del interior, eran blancas y pesadas. Además, como si la imagen no le desagradara lo suficiente, la pintura sobre las paredes y las bolsas de basura recubrían el lugar como si hubiera estado abandonado desde hacía años.

Guardaba la pistola en el bolsillo derecho de su saco negro, se aseguró de que siguiera ahí y tocó la puerta.

Apenas retiraba su mano de la madera cuando una mano se introdujo entre el orificio de la puerta y ele exterior y tomó al pelinegro por la camisa desde su pecho, ayudándolo a ingresar al interior con toda la violencia posible. Ya en el interior un largo y oscuro pasillo lleno de humedad se interpuso entre sus ojos y la suave presencia del chico, que le miraba con ceño fruncido era más intensa debido a la proximidad.

―Te dije que no lucieras como un policía ― regañó en siseos

―No luzco como uno ― repuso tomando la pistola de su bolsillo y pegándola suavemente contra el abdomen del castaño ― Dame mis cosas.

Si Levi tenía la capacidad de no demostrar sus emociones este chico rebasaba esas expectativas de forma peculiar: pues no se sorprendió cuando sintió el cañón contra su ombligo, pero sí hizo un gesto de profundo desapego y luego, osadamente, tomó la pistola por enfrente y la subió, recorriendo la suave piel de su pecho hasta su frente.

Sonrió cuando el cañón presionó su cabeza.

―Aquí es más rápido ― sugirió encogiéndose de hombros ― ahh, pero a quien engañas, tu no me dispararías, eres un buen chico.

―Soy distinto a ti ― puntualizó el mayor, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas.

―Yo tampoco te hice daño ― levantó sus palmas ― ahora, si ya terminaste de amenazarme, vamos por tu cosa esa.

Y tan rápido como tomó la pistola la apartó de su cabeza, sin miedo alguno por un disparo, incluso uno descuidado o por accidente. Levi supuso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vida que una persona como él había llevado, tanto al grado de ver armas y pistolas de forma constante sin tener ni un ápice de duda, como si tuviera hielo en lugar de sangre.

Se movió por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta, la que estaba a la derecha y era la que daba lugar a las primeras cortinas que Levi vio en el exterior, más allá unas escaleras de concreto se levantaban, seguramente te guiaban hacia los departamentos de arriba, pero parecían demasiado solas. La puerta de su cuarto era de metal y tenía la marca de un número interior que se había caído hacía mucho, pero seguía mostrando el uno.

De par en par Levi pudo vislumbrar que no solo necesitaba ver su reacción ante las armas para saber el estilo de vida del joven, dio el primer paso y ya quería volver por donde había entrado. No había palabras para describir lo mal que estaba todo aquello; ropa tirada por todas partes, y lo que se suponía era una sala o un comedor estaba invadido por una cama y lo que parecían ser viejísimo muebles de habitación, un olor permanente a ceniza de cigarrillo, a lo lejos una cocina minúscula e inservible, junto con un clausurado baño y un reclinable lleno de papeles que él conocía.

Sin más Levi miró al chico.

Pero nuevamente su cerebro lo detuvo de hacer algo, o decir algo, demasiado estúpido. O mejor dicho su cerebro se detuvo por completo, el lugar era un chiquero pero ese joven no se veía nada sucio, incluso su ropa tenía un toque chic y moderno que Levi no podía asimilar dadas las circunstancias del resto de las cosas… tenía encima un pantalón de pants que le caía por las caderas y un leotardo de una tela diáfana que dejaba ver el piercing en su ombligo y gran cantidad de piel a los costados de sus caderas, el pantalón estaba demasiado abajo. Y encima de sus hombros una polera ligera que le cubría hasta las costillas. Montón de pulseras y cadenillas de oro.

Tenía un cierto atractivo desairado que hizo a Levi pasmarse ante la seductiva imagen.

―Ah, estaba recogiendo un poco ― se excusó con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando restos de comida chatarra debajo de la cama

―¿Enserio? ― arqueó una ceja y admitió que el lugar no tenía ni el mínimo ápice de ser recientemente limpiado ― este lugar es un nido.

―¿Por qué eres tan hijo de puta? ― gruñó inclinándose en la cama y sacando bonches de papeles previamente arrojados ― estoy tomándome ciertas molestias contigo, un gracias es lo único que pido.

―¿Ciertas molestias? ― Levi, sin que el chico se lo pidiera, se inclinó y comenzó a reunir parte de los papeles regados en el piso y en el reclinable. Notando que, evidentemente, se trataba del contenido de su preciado maletín.

―¿Sabes lo que puede hacerte alguien si la persona equivocada encuentra esto? ― preguntó colocando las hojas frente a sus ojos y dejándolas en sus brazos ― con tu nombre completo, tus pertenencias, deja tu maldita cuenta de banco si quieres. Los hombres muertos no necesitan verdes.

Levi recibió la cantidad desorganizada de papeles en sus brazos y se detuvo a verlo nuevamente. Probablemente, había algo de razón en sus palabras pero ese hecho pasaba a ser bastante irrelevante cuando Levi prestaba atención. Anteriormente dedujo que el chico le tendía una emboscada, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad para recuperar sus cosas, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta que en realidad… estaba. Según el, salvándole el pellejo. Lo cual solo significaba una cosa.

―¿Sabes que creo? ― preguntó Levi fingiendo serenidad.

El ojiverde no respondió y tomó el cigarrillo que había dejado, consumiéndose en el cenicero.

―Creo que estás directamente involucrado con algunas personas que me desagradan ― comentó mirando sus hojas y guardándolas meticulosamente dentro del portafolio ― Dime, si dices que me estás salvando el pellejo entonces… no significa eso que tu directamente eres el enlace entre ellos y yo.

―No soy tu informante ― murmuró seriamente.

―No me refiero a eso.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió entre ambos de forma potente, Levi analizaba claramente los movimientos del chico, quien por primera vez se veía lo suficientemente serio como para sospechar que sus palabras habían calado hondo en su interior, haciéndolo dudar de lo que venía a continuación. Pero aquella fase solo le duro unos segundos y se dejó caer con una sonrisa en la desordenada cama.

―Solo agradécemelo y olvídalo ― pidió cínicamente.

―Te lo agradezco ― mintió cerrando el portafolio ― pero sigo siendo un 'policía', según tú.

―No te metas en cosas que no puedes controlar ― le amenazó el chico, sin necesidad de moderar su tono ― diablos, sí que fui tonto… no debo dejarme llevar por apariencias físicas, ojalá Reiner te hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y la boca de golpe.

―¿Reiner? ― pestañeó Levi simultáneamente

―¡Ah! ― grito dejándose caer, frustrado, pero de inmediato se levantó sobre sus codos y sonrió de lado ― déjame decirte una cosa, soy joven ¿sí? debería estar graduándome de la preparatoria o algo así, en cambio tengo una pistolita, vivo en fiestas y sonrió amablemente para la gente como tu ¿Acaso crees que todo eso es gratis? Te lo pondré sencillo, los burgueses como tú no podrían entender la vida de acá. Tengo un convenio con la persona que buscas atrapar, así es… con su líder: Reiner. Nos conocimos hace mucho y técnicamente trabajo para él, le doy la mitad de todo lo que saco en los jales. Por eso no puedo devolverte nada más que ese portafolio…

―¿Y por qué…?

―¿Por qué no le entregué tu cabeza en bandeja de plata? ― se rio tontamente ― bueno verás, se nota que estás intentando detener a ese grupo de vándalos, pero te diré algo… es un agujero más profundo del que crees, ahora, no sé quién sea tu informante pero claramente es un líder menor y estúpido, si le hubieras dado esa información él no te habría dicho gran cosa de Reiner. Yo sé más.

―¿Acaso estás diciendo que vas a trabajar para mí?

Soltó una carcajada.

―Claro que no, yo si tengo materia gris ― aunque a ojos de Levi no lo parecía ― Estoy evitándote un problema, solo me sentí benévolo y quise guardarme este jaleo, así que te devuelvo tus cosas ¿Si? No voy a decirle a Reiner sobre ti y tú no debes intentar detenerlo, eso sería un problema para mí. Pues espero que no se entere de lo que estoy haciendo por ti…

Dicho de esa forma las intenciones se veían tan limpias y puras que a Levi le costaba un poco ver el mensaje subliminal en todo aquello. Ese renacuajo estaba sentado sobre la cama y le miraba con unos amplios ojos del color de un pantano con caimanes en el interior, una sonrisa de querubín y la ropa más vulgar y atractiva que él hubiera podido ver en alguien más. Asó que finalmente tenía que deducir que en realidad, si le había salvado por plena buena voluntad…

―Mira, sé que no sabes quién soy, pero soy un policía bastante importante ― comentó un poco cansado ― no soy cualquier pelmazo intentando atrapar a gente malvada, así que aprecio que te preocuparas por mí pero no voy a detener mis investigaciones. Si quieres zafarte del problema, me parece bien, haré como que nunca te vi. Pero soy el agente policial Levi Ackerman, no un cualquiera. Ten eso en cuenta.

―Y yo soy Eren ― respondió extendiéndole la mano ― no somos tan diferentes, señor.

Levi se sorprendió, no había forma de que aquello último fuera enserio, pero la forma en la que no se dejaba pisotear. Levi miró la mano extendida, la sonrisa del chico y jadeó.

―Eren, ¿Te dejas besar?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les ha gustado? antes que nada saben que me hace muy feliz conocer su opinión, sientanse libres de dejar sus comentarios en los reviews, críticas constructivas, insultos y todo. Olvidé mencionar que este fic se desarrolla en el año de 1999, por si notan el estilo un poco antiguo, bueno es por esta razón, y También está situado en el Bronx de Nueva York, una de las zonas más conflictivas y peligrosas del estado. A medida que avance el fic notarán más detalles importantes, por ahora me reservo las dudas y saben que pueden consultarme lo que quieran.

¡Les mando un abrazo fuerte a todos! Nos leemos el prox. domingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas |¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic! a los Follows y favs, de verdad, es pequeño y roto pero espero que les siga gustando. Sé que dije que actualizaría cada domingo, pero como ya lo tengo terminado y tenía tiempo decidí adelantar las actus. El prox viernes subiré el capítulo final.**

 **Por cierto, en este cap hago mención de tres canciones, que sería genial si las escucharan, no quiero entrar en detalles pero el fic está situado en 1999 y algunas canciones no, así que les pido pasen por alto ese detalle, por si pensaban reclamarme. Aunque sé que no es necesario.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **[Gangsters paradise]**

 **Parte 2**

―Depende ― murmuró el castaño bajando la mano e inclinándose sobre el colchón.

Levi se acercó un poco.

―¿De…? ― inquirió abalanzándose un poquito sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

―De los beneficios que pueda obtener ― murmuró tocándole la mejilla con el dedo, pinchándola, sin dejar de sonreír.

―Soy un agente policial ― se pavoneó recargando sus brazos a los costados de su cintura, acorralándolo contra la cama ― vivo en Manhattan y admito que desde que te vi… me volví un adicto a tus mierdas. Así que de nuevo, te agradezco sinceramente que no me delataras con tu líder… pero no vas a deshacerte de mí ahora.

―Justo lo que estaba esperando. ― admitió levantando sus cejas pobladas, con una sonrisa felina.

Rodeó el rostro del pelinegro y supo que su corazón bombeaba para él.

* * *

En pocos lugares podía apreciarse tanta diversidad racial y étnica como en el vecindario en el que Eren había vivido desde que tenía uso de razón, se sentía profundamente arraigado a ese lugar, independientemente de todo lo que hubiera vivido en los últimos años. Las personas de casas vecinas y del barrio en general lo conocían muy bien, por su buena fama y por su mala fama, estaba acostumbrado a las malas caras que las señoras medianamente decentes le hacían cuando caminaba por la banqueta, y también estaba acostumbrado a las nalgadas que los chicos de su edad, mayores e incluso mucho mayores le propinaban si no se cuidaba lo suficiente.

No respondía con violencia, todo lo contrario, sonreía y mandaba besos al aire que eran coreados por risitas perversas y nerviosas. Esos eran sus amigos, un montón de chicos del barrio con los que se llevaba bastante bien y tenía, de vez en cuando, la realización de actos inmorales.

Y ahora mismo estaba ahí, rodeado de un montón de jóvenes de distintas edades, observando desde las gradas un partido de basquetbol, oyendo música en la gran grabadora que alguno de los chicos aun conservaba, con las manos en el interior de una amplísima sudadera de los Bulls y un poco de chicle en la boca. Aplaudiendo cada que el equipo de sus amigos anotaba una canasta.

Armin estaba más o menos dos gradas abajo, con su suéter bordado azul cielo y sus pantalones rotos. Sonreía como idiota y celebraba las jugadas.

―Oye, basura págame lo que me debes ― gruñó uno de los chicos a su derecha a otro que, desafortunadamente iba pasando por ahí ― te di esa mierda, de la buena y ahora no quieres pagarme qué crees que es esto ¿el banco?

―Te pagaré la próxima semana, deja de joder ― le respondió el del paliacate sacando la mano para hacerle una seña obscena

―Vete al carajo ― se levantó un poco con ademán de golpearlo, pero Eren lo detuvo sujetándole del cinturón.

―Ya, Galliard, arruinarás el partido ― pidió con cierto tono aburrido ― luego haces tus negocios gangster.

El chico de cabello castaño escupió y se dejó caer junto al que le había detenido, sin dejar de fusilar con la mirada al imbécil que se había cruzado en su camino y le debía la plata suficiente como para comprar otra ración y venderla al doble. Eren estaba hastiado de esas banalidades, hacía un año o tal vez menos había llegado hasta el cuello de esos negocios, ahora esas cosas le parecían de niños, también desafortunadamente… se había metido con la persona equivocada.

―¿A qué hora viene Reiner? ― preguntó Galliard tomando un cigarrillo y pasando el brazo sobre sus hombros

―Yo que se ― murmuró Eren mirándose las uñas.

―¿No eres su perra? ― preguntó Galliard, con una risa un poco forzada, sin duda él también quería hacer algo así con el ojiverde.

―¿No tienes negocios de niño chiquito que atender? ― Preguntó malhumorado ― además, por si te importa no soy la perra de Reiner. Soy la perra de todos, por si te interesa…

―Sí que me interesa ― ronroneó estrechándose un poco más a su cuerpo.

Eren estaba preparándose, un poco forzado a recibirlo entre sus brazos y probablemente a terminar detrás de las canchas con él, aunque realmente no tenía nada de ganas, pero probablemente podría obtener algunos billetes o un beneficio parecido, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar alguna cosa… pero el jaleo que se desarrolló evitó que Galliard continuara acercándose, en cambio tomó su cerveza y se levantó para mirar mejor.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ― preguntó Connie saliendo de la cancha y tomando su polera

―¿Jean…? ― llamó Armin temblorosamente cuando el fornido joven se acercaba con el ceño fruncido. Le tomó la mano al rubio.

―Parece que tenemos un topo o alguna otra jodida basura extraña ― dedujo analizando el auto que acababa de estacionarse al otro lado de la cancha.

Eren enfocó lo mejor que pudo sus ojos y se apartó lo más que pudo de cualquiera de los otros, solo para comprobar que sus sospechas eran más que ciertas.

―Mierda ― murmuró para sí mismo cubriéndose la boca.

Levi tenía huevos. Es decir, le dijo que se verían en la noche y estaba entusiasmado por ello, pero el hecho de que llegara durante la tarde y le tomara por sorpresa en la cancha de su vecindario. Lo había estado buscando. Ahora bajaba del auto con su típico porte de tipo que no encaja, buscándolo entre los vandalillos pandilleros de la zona e imponiéndose formidablemente ante los ojos juzgativo y fieros de muchos de los que ahí se encontraban.

Eren se movió.

―¿Eh, a dónde vas? ― le gritó uno de los chicos

No respondió, en cambio se precipitó a cruzar por la cancha y acercarse decidido hasta donde el pelinegro se encontraba, observándole con un cigarro entre los labios, recargado en la portezuela de su auto. Como si fuera el puto amo de aquel lugar y no estuviera siendo vigilado por un montón de pandilleros de mala pinta, que podrían sacarle pistolilla en cualquier instante o peor tirarse a los derechos como bestias.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó poniéndosele enfrente, desviando su atención de los jovencitos hasta él ― ¿Te gusta lucirte no?

―Y a ti te gusta andar desnudo de la mitad para arriba ¿no? ― sospechó Levi jalándole el cierre de la sudadera y revelando apenas un poco de la piel del chico, mordiéndose el labio. ― vine a verte, que más.

―Dijimos que en la noche, no es seguro que andes por aquí ― suspiró subiéndose el cierre, un poco intrigado por las miradas curiosas que le perforaban la espalda. Pero animado por las mismas.

Le gustaba despertar la curiosidad de la gente de forma poco usual. Aunque evidentemente también se sentía un poco intimidado.

―¡Eh, Eren! ¡Ven acá! ― le gritaron un par de chicos con los que tenía buen rollo. Seguidos de otros que parecían a punto de arrancarle la cabeza para jugar con su cuerpo después y los creía bastante capaces.

Eren dejó de mirarlos. Pero Levi bufó.

―Tus amigos te llaman ― comentó con total naturalidad, asumiendo que era su turno para jugar ― ¿No jugarás? Me gustaría verte.

―No quieren jugar, quieren que se las chupe ― explicó calmadamente con una amplia sonrisa.

―¿Y lo harás? ― preguntó un poco meditabundo, confundido e intrigado. La idea no le enloquecía.

Eren se encogió de hombros…

―Bueno, no tengo algo mejor que hacer ― se chupo los labios, estaban un poco resecos.

―Bueno… podemos ir a tu casa y… ― interrumpió inseguramente de inmediato.

―¡Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma! ― se rio chocando las palmas con Levi ― ¿Vamos en coche?

Parecía que aquello había sido suficiente para relajar el ánimo del pelinegro, asentir suavemente y permitir con toda confianza que Eren y el condujeron solo dos amplias calles hasta donde se encontraba su departamento, probablemente a estas alturas el castaño lo dejaría estacionar el auto justo enfrente además… el ojiverde estaba emocionado por treparse encima del negro auto del oficial. Por consiguiente no reparó en detalles, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerro tan pronto como se coló en el interior. Levi incluso tardó un poco más en ingresar y arrancar…

―¡Pongamos el radio! ― suplicó presionando alguno de los botones y subiendo al máximo el sonido, provocando que Levi se encogiera ― ¡ Keep spending most our lives Livin' in a gangsta's Paradise! ¡Been spending most their lives Livin' in a gangsta's Paradise!...

Y no contento con cantar tan fuerte como si la vida se le fuera en el coro de esa conocidísima canción y muy popular en los últimos cinco tuvo la maravillosa idea de subir las piernas sobre el capote del auto, con las rodillas encogidas y los tenis sucios sobre la tapicería. Levi lo miró con desprecio y le detuvo la mano en cuanto estuvo a punto de encender un cigarrillo.

―¿Qué? ― Preguntó extrañado tirando el objeto cilíndrico ― ¡Oye mí…!

―¿Siempre eres así en los autos? ― Gruñó bajándole a la música ― No me gusta esa música, pero pensé en dejarte oírla… ahora, esos berridos infernales. No cantas tan bien. Pero es aceptable… incluso tus piernas encima del tablero, ah. Pero no vas a encender un cigarrillo mientras conduzco.

―¡Tu fumas aquí todo el tiempo! ¡Hay quemaduras en el tapiz! ― le señaló el chico refunfuñando.

―Y baja los pies, los niños deben ir bien sentados…

Eren abrió la boca para reclamar, pero la cerró dejando solo un mohín en sus bonitos labios. Descompuesto por la seriedad del pelinegro que tanto le gustaba, pero entusiasmado en cuanto la idea fugaz de su masiva instrucción en las artes de seducción le golpeó en el rostro. Sonrió por lo bajo y se rió silenciosamente.

―Los niños no podemos subir los pies ― se quejó burlonamente ― pero si podemos hacer esto… ¿no?

Llevó sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Levi y acaricio sin recato por encima de la tela y del cierre, usando todos sus dedos para tomarlo y apretarlo mínimamente, paseando su lengua por el labio superior y sus ojos cargados de una inmensa lujuria. Mientras tanto Levi reaccionó al tacto de la peor manera, casi frenando el auto y con un jadeo en la garganta, no pudo más que estacionar de la peor forma posible y apartar la mano del chico con un brusco jaloneo en su muñeca. Abrió la puerta y salió en dirección al pórtico de Eren aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Jaaaa, tan grandote y tan santurrón ― se burló Eren azotando la puerta y caminando con sorna hasta la puerta.

Levi le siguió de cerca sin recuperarse del toqueteo, pero agradeciéndole a Dios que no hubiera conseguido una erección solo con algo tan simple como aquello. Escuchó un par de amenazas extrañas cuando ingresó y notó que el barrio estaba muy activo a esa hora, tal como la cancha los jóvenes se reunían en las puertas de las casas para fumar un poco de hierba y escuchar la misma música de mierda que a Eren le gustaba, habría querido espiar un poco más pero el castaño cerró la puerta y se internó en su pieza.

Sin acostumbrarse todavía a las miradas inquisidoras del pelinegro Eren supo que iba a hacer, sin duda, un comentario sobre la suciedad en la que vivía, pues bien ayer había estado bastante sucio el cuarto ahora lo estaba aún más. Normalmente los chicos con los que solía tener sexo no se quejaban sobre eso e incluso tiraban su basura en el piso como si se tratara de un basurero, Eren podía dejar su ropa interior llena de semen en la cama y dormir sobre ella sin preocuparse sobre nada. Pero Levi apenas podía respirar cerca de la cama.

Incluso cuando ayer se habían recostado en ella por unos segundos.

Los habían interrumpido, el ruido del exterior, lo profundo de la noche o la suciedad. No supo qué pero antes de que Levi pusiera sus manos en las caderas y se besaran, se separaron. Para Eren no era nada pronto, estaba seguro que al pelinegro tampoco le interesaba mucho esperar. Pero carraspeó un poco y le dijo con autoridad que volvería mañana por la noche. Y aquí estaban, reunidos nuevamente en su sucio departamento.

―Eren ― lo llamó Levi desde la puerta. El castaño buscaba en la nevera algo que comer.

―¿Si? ― preguntó destapando una lata de Coca-Cola.

―No puedo estar así ― admitió con torpeza ― ayer creí lograrlo, pero al final me detuve… y hoy también siento que…

―Sé que tienes miedo ― murmuró Eren comprensivo, abalanzándose a su presa que amenazaba con dejarle, le tomó las manos ― soy una persona de cuidado y todo este ambiente del Bronx puede ser pesado para ti, pero aquí adentro s…

―¡Es adentro a lo que me refiero! ― Inquirió Levi soltándose de las manos y tomándole de las mejillas ― ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

―¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó con sus mejillas comprimidas entre las grandes manos blancas de Levi

―¡a toda esta basura! ― Señaló el cuarto con obviedad ― si levantas la almohada las ratas estarán tomando su café en el interior. No quiero ni ver lo que hay debajo de esa pila de ropa y la basura está por todos lados…

―¿Eh?

Levi suspiró frustrado.

―Bien, pareces no comprender. Pero tengo fuerza de voluntad y realmente me gustas ― murmuró el agente de policía, más para sí mismo que para el castaño, quien ladeó su cabeza como un perro confundido ― vamos a hacer la limpieza.

Con esto pensó que eren se horrorizaría, le armaría una bronca enorme y protestaría preso de la pereza de inmediato, pero en cuanto sus ojos grises se posaron en los verdes notó que en realidad a Eren no le importaba aquello, que podía hacer el aseo si quería y no estaba en contra de la limpieza, pero que no era una de sus prioridades.

Se encogió de hombros y asintió.

―Si eso quieres.

Dicho eso los dos se quitaron la ropa superior y aunque Eren iba desnudo, tomó una remera blanca bastante larga y se la puso encima. Comenzaron a recoger en una bolsa negra llena de periódico viejo cualquier cosa que estuviera sucia, juntaron la ropa, levantaron las cosas del piso, usaron el agua del lavabo para limpiar el polvo de los muebles y pasar la escoba por el suelo, sacando cientos y cientos de insectos muertos, quitando las arañas y las telarañas, sacudiendo las cortinas y puliendo cada centímetro de la cama… Levi admiró el colchón, en realidad no estaba tan sucio, pensó que sería igual de negro que el de un vagabundo pero en realidad se veía bastante normal, el problema era lo de encima y las cobijas.

Eren reunió las cortinas sucias, los cojines y las sabanas y le indicó a Levi que tenía unos limpios y nuevos, lo cual fue un alivio para el pelinegro pues sabía que lo demás tendría que ser llevado a la lavandería inmediatamente.

Para cuando terminaron eran cerca de las diez de la noche y el departamento se veía amplio, y grande, igual de viejo y maltratado pero genuinamente limpio. Y por fin, Levi pudo respirar. Como un favor implícito reunió las cobijas sucias y se aseguró de guardarlas en su auto para entregárselas al chico después… limpias.

―Tal vez deberías de encargarte de los cuartos después ― explicó Levi mirando el baño y las dos portezuelas clausuradas

―Están limpios ― se excusó Eren ― nadie entra ahí y los muebles están cubiertos.

Levi iba a hablar de nuevo, tal vez sugerir que lo mejor era poner la sala donde se suponía que iba y que él regresara a su habitación, de todas formas era evidente que vivía solo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada el castaño se acercó peligrosamente a él, tomándole de la camisa y dejándolo caer sobre su cama llena de almohadas y cobijas limpias, incluso perfumadas. Se le trepó encima, dejando caer su suave y confortable trasero en la pelvis del pelinegro e inclinándose para pasear sus labios en la boca lineal de Levi.

El pelinegro siguió el juego, llevó sus manos inquietas hasta la cadera de Eren y se propuso no parar hasta que se sintiera satisfecho. Esta vez no habría nada que les interrumpiera.

―¡Oye muchacho! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! Sé que estás ahí, escucho el escandalo ― gruñó alguien golpeando la puerta desde el interior.

Eren no se detuvo, pero Levi le puso la mano sobre la boca, antes de que lograra dejarle un solo beso.

―¿Quién es? ― preguntó Levi curioso.

―¡Abre la puerta! ¡No me importa si estás con alguien! ¡No quiero verlo! ― la mujer no se sentía satisfecha con tocar la puerta, también la pateaba y se arroja, como creyendo que su peso era suficiente para hacerla caer.

Eren se levantó evidentemente fastidiado, pero no muy sorprendido y caminó hasta la puerta seguido por Levi con sigilo. Para su sorpresa la imagen de una robusta mujer de piel morena y pelo rizado apareció frente a ambos, no se veía enojada, enfurecida era más parecido a su estado actual.

―¡¿Qué?! ― respondió el castaño hastiado hasta el infinito.

―¿'Que'? ¡Págame la puta renta! ― le gruñó ella, no tenía intenciones de entrar pero por si las moscas Levi se paró frente a la puerta de forma protectora ― te dije que el trato era ni un solo día de retraso.

―¿De qué hablas? ― murmuró Eren extrañado ― Debió pagarte ayer.

―Pues no me llegó nada.

―Pero… ― Eren se veía, genuinamente, sorprendido ante la petición de la mujer.

Sin duda aquello le descolocaba, parte del trato sobre el ingreso que Reiner le daba y su 'trabajo' para con él, era que se hacía cargo de sus gastos y principalmente de la renta del departamento donde había vivido desde siempre, la mujer accedió a cobrarle la mitad siempre y cuando no la molestaran y el pago fuese lo más puntual posible. El grupo titán nunca se retrasaba en un pago… nunca, sería la primera vez.

―Pero, no tengo el dinero… voy a hablar con… y mañana…

―¡Oye! ― Amenazó ella con intenciones de atacarlo ― hace rato estuviste sacudiendo este basurero y hasta las ratas volaron a mi casa, si no me das el dinero ahora voy a sacar todas tus mierdas. Mi hijo está arriba y no dudará en hacerte salir.

Eren dudó un instante. Su mente estaba dividida en extraños pensamientos, se cuestionaba una y otra vez como Reiner había olvidado pagar la renta del departamento y se preocupaba porque cuando esa señora, bastante brutal, se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Abrió la boca para suplicar por una prorroga pero la mano protectora y cálida de Levi se posó en su hombro.

―¿Cuánto es de la renta? ― le preguntó con cordialidad, sin mirar a la señora.

―Mil dólares ― le explicó Eren con gesto desconcertado.

Levi le sonrió con una calidez reconfortante y poniendo su mejor mala cara fulminó a la mujer con sus miradas asesinas, acentuó su atuendo y sacó de su billetera un par de billetes verdes y abundantes que dejó caer con desprecio en la mano de la maleducada mujer. Ella lo miró con extrañeza, pero luego miró a Eren y negó suavemente, como si supiera que este iba a ser su nuevo 'compra todo' y aquello le puso de peor humor, además de llenarla de desagrado por el castaño, que parecía tener las propiedades del imán.

Eren observó por la puerta hasta que la mujer desapareció escaleras arriba y luego cerró. Un poco asustado.

Pero Levi no permitió que comenzara a perderse en sus vacilaciones, de inmediato cruzó los brazos y miró a Eren con inquisidores en los ojos.

―¿Quién te paga la renta?

Las preocupaciones de Eren se hicieron aún más graves.

―Ah, un chico… ― murmuró sin disposición a revelar suficiente información, ya le había contado mucho a Levi y tenía la esperanza de que sus reuniones fueran por la atracción física y no el 'plan' que supuestamente Levi tenía entre manos.

―¿Reiner? ― preguntó curioso, pero casi seguro de su respuesta.

―El acuerdo entre ambos indica que el sostiene medianamente mi vida y yo atraco para él, ya te lo había dicho ― intentó restarle importancia a aquello ― nunca olvida dar mis pagos, así que supongo que algo debió ocurrir.

―Si ― afirmó Levi cruzando sus brazos ― Yo.

―¿Tu? ¿Crees que Reiner sabe sobre ti… sobre lo que intentas hacer? ¡Te dije que dejaras ese caso, no intentes detenerlo! ― le reclamó Eren con fuerza en su voz.

―Aun si no sabe que soy un detective… creo que tu mejor que nadie debe saber que aquí los rumores se esparcen rápido. Si te vieron subir a mi auto o estar en tu departamento…seguro está celoso.

―No tenemos ese tipo de relación ― le gruñó Eren inseguro de continuar con aquella conversación ― todo el mundo cree que por trabajar medianamente para él también satisfago sus necesidades sexuales, pero no es así, al menos no del todo y no exclusivamente.

―¿Quién te hizo esto Eren? ¿Por qué vives así? ― preguntó Levi fastidiado, mirando a su alrededor, al chico con la cara de ángel y el cuerpo de una prostituta ― deja de vender tu cuerpo.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco y se rio.

―Venderlo si les cobrara ― se burló de la propia sugerencia de Levi. Cuando en realidad lo que hacía era por un beneficio… pero no siempre.

La ira dentro de los ojos se encendió en Levi. Aquello había tocado dentro de su ser y Eren incluso podía sentirlo, esos celos provenientes de la afirmación sobre su propio manejo corporal, al pelinegro aquello le frustró en el fondo de su gusto por el chico. Apretó los dientes y los puños, dispuesto a golpear algo por la rabia que lentamente crecía en su interior. Y Eren estaba enfrente pero como siempre, parecía no tener miedo.

Estiró los dedos de sus puños, intentando destensar un poco el ambiente y ladeó la cabeza para dejar de mirar al chico de ojos verdes. Soltó un suspiro llenó de rabia y se movió unas zancadas enfrente.

Luego volvió a mirarlo.

Tomó la cara de Eren entre sus dedos, con violencia, sujetándole la mandíbula. Y con la misma ira de antes dejó caer un suave beso ligero sobre su boca entre abierta. Un beso tan suave y dulce que hizo a Eren sonrojar hasta las orejas. Lo soltó lentamente y se dirijo a la puerta. No murmuró nada ni dijo nada más, solo se apartó del limpio departamento y dejó la puerta azotarse tras su partida.

Cuando Levi dejó atrás el departamento y se internó en el auto golpeó los brazos contra el volante, es verdad que la primera vez se había alejado de Eren por la misma inmundicia de las condiciones del departamento, sin embargo estaba convencido de volver, pero ya en su propia casa comenzó a cuestionarse si sería tan satisfactorio hacer algo con ese chico o si simplemente podía servirle para obtener información para la investigación del grupo Titán, que tanto había aplazado por la falta de voluntad de su propio departamento para ponerle un alto. Y hoy que había vuelto nuevamente sus pensamientos se habían obnubilado por esa bolilla de pelos marrones, se interesaba honestamente por él y le gustaba tan real como lo había confesado.

Verlo involucrado de primera mano con el líder del grupo que quería destruir, acaso no era Eren el cabo perfecto para continuar con el plan… sin embargo los celos también le destruían. Deseaba monstruosamente besar al chico, y su plan…

Quizá lo dejaría en otro punto.

* * *

Cuando Levi se sintió listo para volver y buscar al chico habían pasado apenas treinta y dos horas desde su último encuentro y el día era perfecto para buscarlo, tomar su auto, manejar treinta minutos a una de las zonas más peligrosas de la ciudad y recibirlo con un abrazo, diciéndole que lamentaba haberse ido sin si quiera un aviso de si volvería. Lo que más le frustraba era no saber si Eren se habría si quiera preocupado un poco, o si creía que no volvería más y en cambio… ahora mismo se encontrara entre los brazos de algún otro, que había muchos.

Desafortunadamente para él no podía salirse de su trabajo, renunciar a sus investigaciones como detective del departamento policial de Manhattan y largarse a ver a Eren, pues en realidad tampoco estaba seguro de si el chico se encontraría en su casa, y no tenía ningún inconveniente por buscarlo dentro de todo Mott Haven, ni en Hunts Point, pero si estaba aún más lejos… las cosas no dejaban de complicársele.

Finalmente terminó su investigación en turno, se separó de su compañera y en punto de las cuatro estacionó su auto enfrente del edificio de Eren. Donde las calles estaban incluso más concurridas que antes, a pesar de ser un centro de vida nocturna, los chicos lo veían con desprecio y desconfianza y tenían toda la razón de hacerlo.

Levi suspiró. Se sentía como in imbécil, apagó su cigarrillo. Debería concentrarse en su investigación, sin embargo ahora mismo estaba aquí buscando a Eren.

Intimidado como nunca resolvió bajar del auto tomando otro cigarrillo más y mojándolo entre sus labios, tocándolo con la lengua y presionando con cuidado la puerta de la entrada: rogándole a Dios que fuera Eren quien abriera y así pudiera dirigirse a su apartamento.

Tal como lo sospecho la puerta se abrió por gracia de algún demonio, la mujer que iba saliendo lo vio de arriba abajo y de inmediato lo reconoció.

―Ah, el nuevo proxeneta de Eren ― gruñó la casera

―Me alegra que conozca una palabra tan complicada como proxeneta, señora ― se burló Levi visiblemente ofendido.

La mujer levantó sus cejas.

―Chulo, si lo prefieres. Estos blancos, creen que no sabemos nada ― gruñó furibunda pero le dejó el paso libre para entrar y ella desapareció escaleras abajo.

Levi se acomodó el saco y el suéter, como si realmente le importara su imagen y apenas dio una zancada, que fue suficiente, para llegar a la puerta de Eren. Donde, sorpresivamente, se escuchaba ruido en el interior, lo cual era, esperaba, una evidente señal de que él se encontraba ahí y esperaba que solo.

Tocó suavemente. Y la puerta se abrió de inmediato, nuevamente Eren parecía no querer abrirla pero iba de salida, con una bolsa de plástico en las manos.

―Levi ― jadeó extrañado retrocediendo al interior del departamento, el pelinegro se adentró y cerró la puerta tras él ― creí… creí que no volverías.

―Eren, lo lamento mucho, me volví loco de celos ― se disculpó el mayor negando de vergüenza.

Eren dejó caer la bolsa de plástico y lo miro con una sonrisa, luego fijó sus pupilas llenas de comprensión en él y se acercó tomando su rostro.

―Conozco chicos que reaccionan peor ante los celos ― admitió como si fuera algo gracioso ― pero tu… fuiste gentil, incluso me besaste.

―Por supuesto que pensaba volver ― murmuró Levi tomando las manos morenas del chico.

Eren dejó que Levi lo mirara, creyendo vislumbrar un poco de cariño en esos fríos ojos. Se removió un poco en su lugar, retrocediendo un minúsculo paso. Descalzo con el short minúsculo cubriendo solo una pequeña parte de sus piernas y su jersey rojo con gorra, a Levi le parecía que tenía una pinta mágica y asombrosa.

―Estaba haciendo limpieza ― murmuró avergonzado

Levi le dio un vistazo al lugar, evidentemente estaba mucho más limpio que incluso la última vez. Seguía teniendo el mismo olor a viejo y las paredes enmohecidas, pero el resto, se veía bastante más cuidado que antes, Levi incluso podría decir que aquello le enorgullecía. Sonrió.

―¿Oyendo música? ― preguntó Levi señalando la grabadora a sus espaldas que reproducía alguna especie de disco o casette que el desconocía ― es la mejor forma de hacer aseo.

―Es la única forma en la que puedo concentrarse admitió Eren encogiéndose de hombros.

Levi admitió que ella tensión de antes había sido derribada y pudo por fin concentrarse en la música que eren escuchaba mientras limpiaba. Un ritmo bastante barriero, que el evidentemente no conocía porque frecuentaban distintas estaciones y gustos musicales, pero en realidad no sonaba como el rap de matón que Eren había puesto en su auto con intensidad hacía unos días. Era mucho más sensual y podía reconocer la letra.

―¿Qué escuchas? ― preguntó Levi mirando a eren sacar la bolsa de basura de antes

―¿No lo conoces? ― se sorprendió el joven cerrando nuevamente la puerta

―No conozco nada de esa música ― admitió el pelinegro sin vergüenza.

Pero apenas notó la expresión de Eren recuperó un poco del sentido, sin duda esos serían los momentos en las que sus edades más chocaban, para cualquier otro joven de su edad aquella música sería lo más conocido, pero para él, un adulto, había una diferencia abismal. Y antes de que pudiera justificarse por su pérdida de gusto musical Eren corrió hasta uno de los muebles y tomó lo que parecía ser un discman, con unos audífonos igual de gigantescos que sus propias orejas, sonriendo de par en par, como si lo que tramara fuera un plan increíble y maravilloso.

Se aproximó hasta Levi, sacó el disco de la grabadora, dejando el departamento en silencio y lo colocó en el interior del reproductor.

―Si es la primera vez que lo escuchas ― explicó presionando un botón y colocándole los audífonos ― esta es la mejor forma.

Dejó el discman en sus manos y la música llenó los oídos de Levi.

No era una persona aburrida, de hecho él sabía perfectamente como escuchar música desde el aparato, pero resulta que nunca le había parecido algo interesante, sin embargo ahora que tenía al chico enfrente suyo, y le miraba con toda la emoción y la expectativa decidió ponerle atención a la música y disfrutar genuinamente el ritmo.

No escuchaba la voz de Eren, pero veía sus labios moverse. Parecía cantar la misma canción.

Una sensual melodía un poco relajada, tropical, algo de hip―hop, rap y quizá reggae suave.

''Im still in love with you boy…'' murmuraba Eren frente suyo disfrutando la canción y acercándose a él cada vez más, sujetándole del cuello, despacio girando y pegando sus caderas contra su pelvis, tenía una forma suave de bailar aquella deliciosa canción.

Una forma tan lenta que asemejaba a una tortura, y tan tierna y delicada, que la forma en la que su cuerpo se estremecía contra el suyo solo parecía un soplido. ''I love you baby… i don't know why… i love you baby. ''

Levi podría perder la cabeza si Eren seguía bailándole ese suave ritmo, así que reuniendo todo su autocontrol giró el juguetón cuerpo de Eren y le miró a los ojos, abrazándole por la cintura. Luego, sin poder resistirse ni un poco más terminó por besarle suavemente los labios. Fue correspondido de inmediato, por el ánimo ansioso del adolescente que no se dejó ahuyentar y se tiró encima de él como si fuese un trozo de carne. Incluso hasta recostarlo contra la cama, con la música en sus orejas y la pista subyugando el sonido de sus besos mojados.

Mantuvo sus manos atadas en las caderas de Eren, pero el chico lo guió hasta sus desnudas piernas, haciendo que las acariciara con ansias y cuando se sentía más lleno de excitación, más acorde con la lengua y los labios juguetones del chico, la música cambió, y sonó en el disco una canción que mantenía el mismo tono, pero que sin duda era mucho más tierna y romántica.

Se quedó pasmado. Eren lo notó.

―¿Qué sucede? ― preguntó apartando los audífonos de sus orejas, con el ceño fruncido y las manos blancas de Levi sobre sus muslos.

―Esa canción si la conozco ― dijo Levi un poco sorprendido de sí mismo.

―¿Enserio? ― preguntó Eren

―¡Si! ― rio Levi jovialmente, sorprendiendo a Eren ―… te la dedico.

Eren se quedó quieto. Y luego volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos, besándole todo el rostro.

―¿De verdad? ― preguntó jarioso.

―''Baby i love your way, everyday, i wanna tell you i love your way… i wanna be with you night and day'' ― cantó Levi desafinadamente, escuchando la música a través de los audífonos y notando toda la atención que eren le mostraba.

Solo para que luego le atacara en la cama con los mismos besos salvajes y necesitados que antes habían hecho que su raciocinio se fuera por las nubes.

Si Levi no se le había lanzado encima como un animal era definitivamente porque se trataba de un hombre decente, probablemente el primer hombre decente con el que Eren se había encontrado desde la muerte de su padre. Aquello no es que precisamente le desagradara, en realidad le daba un toque muy especial a la espera que estaba llevando a cabo, pero sí que comenzaba a impacientarse pues incluso la primera vez y la segunda vez que se besaron, con todo, el moreno ya se sentía totalmente dispuesto a llegar hasta ese punto.

Pero nuevamente Levi le abandonó aquella noche. No de forma desagradable, ni precipitada, pero si estaba entrando en calor por el momento, confiaba que ambos, cuando Levi recibió una llamada a su celular. Al principio Eren se sorprendió, pues el pelinegro, aun siendo policía podía tener uno de esos aparatos que en realidad era bastante costoso, pero sobre todo porque era ya bastante tarde y su tono cambió a uno formal que hasta a él le helo la sangre.

Al parecer era una llamada de su jefe, avisándole que se adentrarían aún más en un caso importante del departamento de Levi.

El pelinegro se vio cansado.

―¿Quieren atrapar a Reiner? ― preguntó Eren preocupado

―No, lo de ese tipo estoy haciéndolo ajeno a ellos ― suspiró un poco frustrado ― estamos trabajando en el caso de un violador, es en realidad bastante cansado. Así que no podré verte en unos días, voy a enfocarme en esto.

Eren guardó silencio, le pareció inapropiado sugerir que por ahora podían continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, así que meditó detenidamente lo que Levi acababa de mencionarle y finalmente se le ocurrió una salida a la tensión.

―Dijiste que eras policía ― acusó Eren con curiosidad ― eso no es trabajo de un policía.

―Yo nunca dije que era policía ― sonrió Levi ― tu asumiste que yo era policía.

―¡Pero tienes una placa e identificación! ― se alarmó el castaño.

―No, mira, el policía es ese que entra a detener una balacera y actúa de forma precipitada para detener el crimen. Yo soy un agente policial, es decir un detective, soy la persona que lleva a cabo la investigación para detener a los perpetuadores, Eren.

Cuando dijo aquello Eren resolvió la presencia de Levi en aquel lugar, la forma en la que conducía un auto lujoso y usaba un elegante traje en lugar de un uniforme azulado, y súbitamente se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se lo había mencionado desde el principio, pero que el decidió seguir creyendo que era policía. Se rio de su propia estupidez y luego despidió a Levi, con la promesa de que volvería en cuanto estuviera menos ocupado o en su defecto resolviera el caso.

Justo tres días después de que aquella conversación se diera acabo, una noche, muy entrada la noche Levi tocó la puerta del edificio y Eren se lanzó como bala contra la puerta, excitado y emocionado por reunirse con el pelinegro, su figura ancha y cansada se elevó en la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomó su rostro y desperdigó un camino de besos en su barbilla, cerca de su boca y por sus mejillas, sujetándolas con insistencia. Adentrándose en su propio departamento. Sin soltarlo.

―Te extrañe ― admitió Eren avergonzado, sofocando sus propias palabras con el movimiento agitado de sus labios contra los delgados y suaves de Levi. Que respondían precipitadamente.

No se hizo esperar. No podía esperar más, se dejó caer con él sobre su colchón y se desvistió de la forma más rápida y practica que pudo encontrar, después de todo Levi ni siquiera había tomado un instante para admirar su sofisticado atuendo. Así que la ropa sobraba de alguna manera, y la camiseta salió volando por encima de su cabeza, los pantalones se deslizaron por sus glúteos y las medias de red se rompieron de los lugares necesarios.

Levi no había dicho ni mu, pero ya le acariciaba la espalda extenuado, asombrado por la excitación del ojiverde y convencido de que no llegarían hasta ese punto.

Pero Eren estaba completamente convencido de lo segundo.

Ni siquiera traía encima ropa interior, no porque específicamente esperara que Levi volviera hoy, pero le gustaba la sensación de las ajustadas medias encima de su piel desnuda. Y le gustaba la mirada caprichosa y decente de Levi desviándose de sus ojos hasta su vientre y más abajo, tocándole el ombligo y jalando con cuidado aquel piercing que parecía no gustarle, pero en realidad era lo contrario.

Era casi doloroso, pero Eren dejó que lo jalara tanto como quería hasta que comenzó a restregarse en su entrepierna y gemir lastimosamente. Las manos descuidadas de Levi parecían no querer moverse de ahí, hasta que el castaño tuvo que intervenir para su propio placer y guiarlas hacia arriba donde sus duros pezones reaccionaban al tacto y al frío.

Mientras Levi se entretenía con la excitante y abducida vista de Eren sofocado de calor por el jaloneo incesante en sus partes íntimas, el ojiverde desabotonó la elegante camisa del pelinegro, revelando su buen formado abdomen que sabe Dios como había conseguido y se mostraba poderoso, excitante y dulce, como para recorrer su lengua por aquellos puntos estratégicos que tanto le encantaban a los hombres.

Llevó su boca hasta el pecho de Levi y besó con suavidad sus músculos, marcando con los dientes centímetro por centímetro de su blanca piel, hasta succionar y que Levi se contrajera en un jadeo extraño.

―No me marques ― le suplicó Levi al ver las marcas moradas encima de su cuello y hombros, un gesto vulgar que secretamente le había excitado hasta un punto crítico.

―¿Por qué no? ― preguntó Eren sin querer realmente una respuesta, deslizándose como serpiente hasta el cinturón de Levi y bajándole los pantalones, sonriendo a la erección plena y dura de Levi ― me gusta marcar donde he estado.

Dejándose llevar por la seguridad que Eren destilaba, debido a su segura experiencia, Levi echó la cabeza atrás y disfruto se la sensación de los labios carnosos de Eren sobre su miembro, la primera vez que le hacían un trabajo así y era seductivo a niveles inconcebibles, la forma en la que su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de la punta y líneas desde la base hasta la cima, jugueteaban sus dientes con la sensación suave y esponjosa del lugar, y a Levi le desquiciaba la adrenalina de las mordidas y el juego de sus manos paseándose por sus piernas, bajándole los pantalones cada vez más.

Estaba haciendo; realmente nada. Solo disfrutando y jadeando bajo las manos del castaño, que se empeñaba en complacerlo y verlo con sus grandes ojos de piedras preciosas desde abajo, desnudo y a expensas de que el pelinegro tomara la iniciativa de romper sus medias y metérsela sin piedad una y otra vez.

Pero sin poder aguantar las ganas de esperar a que eso sucediera Eren dejó el miembro de Levi completamente lleno en saliva, jugoso como nunca y se arrastró encima suyo pegando la punta en el orificio de su trasero. Y Levi, quien no había recuperado su respiración todavía se agitó sonrojado por la sensación de la suave piel de sus nalgas, el calor que desprendía la cálida entrada y luego su cerebro le exigió que se detuviera.

―Espera ― murmuró excitado tomándole de los hombros, mordiéndose el labio ― no tengo un condón…

―No me importa ― continuó Eren encogiéndose más en la próxima penetración y llevando su boca hasta la de Levi.

―Pero, qué tal si tienes algo…

Eren se separó con rapidez de su boca, mirándole desde arriba, con los ojos abiertos como platos y un ligero temblor en su boca, cuando Levi supuso que había dicho algo desagradable y notó que debía disculparse la mano de Eren le atravesó la cara con una bofetada clara, fuerte y dolorosa.

―¡Ey! ― gritó Levi adolorido debajo de sus piernas

―¡Como te atreves a sugerir eso! ― le gruñó Eren furioso sujetándole a Levi las muñecas y pasándolas detrás de la cabeza del pelinegro ― no tengo nada, además si lo tuviera ¿No me amas?

Levi se quedó estático en su lugar, miraba el ceño fruncido de Eren y notaba que honestamente estaba molesto, pero por otra parte su corazón latía sumiso sintiendo bajo su hermoso cuerpo y su feral toque gustoso, era tan bello como la primera vez que le había puesto una pistola encima y sin llamar demasiado a su conciencia, relajó su expresión.

―Sí, si te amo ― murmuró como un esclavo, débil.

―¿Lo haces? ― se aseguró Eren inclinándose más sobre su pecho ― entonces no debería importarte…

―Sí, te amo ― dijo a manera de súplica y con eso consiguió que Eren continuara con lo que tan bien sabía hacer.

Besarle, con su toque suave e inductivo, como una droga dura, tocarle, acariciarle y guiar sus manos a través de su cuerpo para que el castaño pudiera disfrutar igualmente cuando le palmeaba el trasero o lo apretaba entre sus dedos como si fuera un trozo de carne blanda.

Y luego antes de precipitarse a embestirse solo. Eren le susurró muy quedó en la oreja: 'Tú eres el primero, siempre uso condón. ''

Con esta última afirmación el intenso vaivén de sus caderas subiendo y bajando comenzó, sin dificultad alguna y el rostro del moreno enrojecido de placer, estremeciéndose debajo de su grande erección, subiendo hasta la punta y descendiendo de una, encontrando un ritmo y punto máximo de placer.

―Mierda, eres tan grande ― jadeó Eren disfrutando con intensidad de sus propias embestidas.

Levi debajo se deshacía en placer, miraba arriba con el ceño fruncido las medias de Red de Eren un poco rotas en su trasero, su cuerpo estremecerse y su erección frotándose suavemente entre el vientre de ambos, derramando gotitas calientes y transparentes. Era la primera vez que estaba con un chico y aquella sensación le estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que podía permanecer haciéndolo con él niño todo el tiempo que quisiera. Agitado llevó sus manos hasta el cabello del castaño y lo tomó con violencia, jadeante, haciéndole curvear su preciosa espalda en un arco delicioso, poniendo incluso más de su ritmo, consiguiendo que el galope aumentara gloriosamente hasta el punto máximo donde ambos comenzaban a ser verdaderamente escandalosos.

A Levi no le sorprendería que nuevamente tuvieran golpeteos en la puerta porque Eren no se calma con respecto a los sonidos, las frases muertas a la mitad y las malas palabras rugiendo en su garganta cuando Levi pasaba sus piernas por encima de sus hombros. Encontrando el punto más intenso para tocarse y hacerlo de la forma más dura y salvaje, pero erótica y pasional.

Sin dejar de comerse la boca hasta que sus labios dolían y se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados. El orgasmo llego sin avisar, como el invariable momento de que debían llegar al final aunque no tuvieran la intención más mínima de hacerlo.

Levi gruñó el nombre de Eren mientras se corría en su interior y Eren clavó sus afiladas uñas en la espalda baja del hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas |** Muchas gracias a esas personas que siguieron el fic, en realidad fueron poquitas pero sustanciosas, le dieron sabor al fic, me encantó ver que les agradaba la idea y la siguieran. Ahora les traigo el cap final, espero que lo disfruten. También tu Lia, sobre todo porque ya sabes todo, hasta más de lo que deberías.

No me quedo con las ganas de recordarles que escuchen las canciones que menciono en el fic, hasta ahora han sido:

 _Gangsters Paradise_

 _Im still in love with you_

 _Baby i love your way_

 _In da club_

Eso es todo, ah y también me dieron ganas de recomendarles: ** _Criminal_** de Ozuna y Natti Natasha. Es una canción muy del fic.

* * *

 **[Gangsters paradise]**

 **Parte 3**

A raíz de aquel encuentro le siguieron muchos más encuentros, donde cada día Levi se lanzaba con súbita emoción contra él y lo tomaba de todas las formas posibles e imaginables, sin preocuparse mínimamente en llegar a la cama. Y contrario a lo que normalmente acontecía con otros chicos, Eren cada día se sentía mucho más atraído física y sexualmente por el pelinegro, cada encuentro le parecía nuevo y emocionante, lleno de diversas sensaciones agradables que brotaban en su estómago y le otorgaban un rostro genuino de felicidad.

Tanto que ni siquiera reparó en el comportamiento extraño de las personas con él, en que aquellos que creía considerar sus amigos se apartaban un poco de él, quedando solo con los que realmente podían ser sus amistades desde infancia. Pero Eren estaba tan entusiasmado con su nueva y remunerada pareja que incluso no notó que Reiner había dejado de llamarlo.

―Buenas tardes ― sonrió Eren al hombre de la panadería ― voy a llevar tres bizcochos y dos panqueques.

―¿Pagas tú? ― preguntó el anciano de blanca barba dejando todo en una pequeña bolsa de papel.

―¡Si! ― se rio Eren ansioso, Levi había advertido que llegaría para cenar y que esperaba ver la cocina al menos dispuesta a ser utilizada.

Y Eren no se dejó amedrentar por eso en cambio la idea le conmovió y de forma decidida se dispuso a cocinar algo para él. Aunque tuviera nula experiencia.

Pero la razón por la que el hombre preguntaba sobre el pago no era precisamente porque le interesaba que Levi fuera el que ahora dejaba bastante dinero sobre la mesa del ladrón, era porque el encargado de administrar los víveres del moreno era un gangster importante de Hunts Point, que nunca lo dejaba sin algo para comer, y por ende Eren nunca tenía que poner un pie adentro de una tienda más que para despojarla de su dinero, cosa que no hacía porque se encontraba dentro de su propio barrio. Pero Eren tampoco reparó en ese detalle, en cambio tomó su comida felizmente y salió por la calle paseando.

Usando sus pantalones de pants grises mostrando el resorte de sus boxers, con tenis más grandes que sus pies y un ajustado top blanco en el que Levi se había corrido hacía unos días y ahora rechinaba de limpio.

Llevó un de los bizcochos de chocolate a su boca y mastico pausadamente hasta que reparó en la presencia solida de un chico alto y con gesto malhumorado. No pensaba saludarlo, pero le fue imposible esquivarlo, porque ambos caminaban en la misma dirección y parecía no ser una coincidencia.

―¿Qué tal? ― preguntó Jean a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos, cruzaron la cuadra.

―Ey ― respondió secamente Eren guardando el bizcocho, para no invitarle principalmente.

―No has ido a la cancha, ni al jale… por las noches.

―¿Tu sabes de mis asuntos? ― se rio burlonamente. Jean no estaba para Reiner, él era de otra categoría, más problemática pero menos trabajadora.

―Solo decía ― suspiró levantando las manos.

―¿Qué tal Armin? ― preguntó Eren sin querer enterarse realmente.

Los ojos del de pelo ceniza se iluminaron pero trató de mantener su semblante sereno, Eren bufó.

―Estamos bien. Él también ha preguntado por ti ― como si con eso pudiera conmover a Eren.

El castaño se detuvo en la puerta de su departamento y notó que Jean no hacía ningún ademan por alejarse caminando, en cambio se quedó parado debajo de los escalones de piedra, hasta que el moreno notó nuevamente su cara seca y fría, como la que usualmente portaba, pero incluso un poco más intensa que de costumbre.

―Eren ― le llamó quedó ― no me meto en tus asuntos, desde hace mucho tiempo. No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida…

―Nunca te importó, mejor dicho ― se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

―Pero esta vez es distinto ― continuó Jean a secas. Eren lo fulminó con la mirada ― Estás dejando que ese tipo te coma, y no te conviene.

―Jean, para empezar él no me está comiendo a mí, yo me lo estoy comiendo a él ― murmuró intentando salvar un poco de su dignidad, aunque en el interior estaba seguro de que esa afirmación no era más que una mentira.

―Es policía y ya todos lo sabemos ― continuó, provocando que Eren se estremeciera. Aquello no sonaba bien.

―¿Y eso que? ― puso los ojos en blanco.

―Eren, escúchame bien ― pidió con rabia ― se dice que Reiner sabe que estás involucrado con él, acaso no has notado que dejó de llamarte y hacerte favores… se dice que cree que estás trabajando con ese poli para atraparlo a él y a su grupo.

―No soy tan listo Jean, a él tampoco le interesa atrapar a Reiner, trabaja en otros asuntos.

―Tu eres del barrio Eren ― insistió Jean ― sabes tan bien como todos que los polis no son bien recibidos aquí, si Reiner tiene sospechas vas a terminar con una bala en la frente y no quiero…

―¿Qué? ¿Ver a Armin llorar? ― Jadeó con una risa ― Ya déjalo Jean. No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

Tiró de su agarre con rudeza y subió las escaleras de su pórtico, incluso cerró la puerta con un azotón, siempre terminaba de mal humor cuando hablaba con ese chico, pero ahora más que nadie su corazón se había agitado con una fuerte desconfianza y próximamente las interrogantes comenzaron a ingresar en su mente, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí pero en realidad por fin reparara en ellas. Su felicidad había sido tanta que dejó aquello trascendental convertirse en algo invisible…

Levi, ¿Seguía queriendo atrapar a Reiner? Pero nunca le pidió más información, incluso le comentó de otros casos en los que se había puesto a trabajar. Si eso era verdad no tenía nada que preocuparse, pero si verdaderamente el líder de aquel grupo tenía sospechas no esperaría hasta averiguar si eran verdad o no. Actuaría.

Por pleno impulso Eren le llamó, pero nadie respondió. Y aquella noche Levi no fue a verle.

Asustado por su reciente comportamiento, la actitud de Eren se convirtió en un borde paraje, donde la basura se acumuló en su piso solo por un día, mientras tiraba las bolsillas de dulces recordó porque no le encantaba el aseo y los recuerdos de su madre le golpearon una y otra vez mientras la ira y angustia crecía en su interior. Había llamado por suerte a Levi, mencionó que estaba ocupado e iría pronto, pero lejos de sentirse bien con ello colgó sin siquiera despedirse.

Al menos estaba ocupado en otras cosas, no tendría que preocuparse por él también.

―No puedo seguir aquí encerrado ― farfulló entre montón de cobijas sin tender ― si quiero aparentar que todo está normal y no levantar más sospechas debo acerarme a ellos. Como si no ocurriera nada importante.

Una vez decidió aquello se infiltró en su armario para sacar la ropa más despampanante y casual que pudiera encontrar, finalmente se decidió por algo que le provocaba recuerdos, la ropa que utilizó la primera vez que tuvo sexo. Tomó la chamarra de mezclilla cuyas dimensiones sobrepasaban su torso, unos pantalones de vinil ajustados y el top más desgarrado en color blanco que pudo rescatar. Los pantalones eran tan ajustados que apenas parecía que traía algo sobre las piernas.

Metió su arma entre los pliegues de su chamarra, solo por costumbre y salió del departamento sin intenciones de volver hasta entrada la noche. Con solo un cigarrillo en el estómago.

Iba a desvanecerse de hambre.

Bajó los escaloncillos y notó la viveza del barrio, que le acunó toda su vida, como si por fin mirara el sol después de haberse encerrado con Levi por varias noches y muchas lunas, adentro, cuando hacían el amor, era imposible notar si era de día o de noche, Eren manejaba sus tiempos en cuanto a los tiempos del detective, si se encontraba ahí era de noche y si no, era de día. Así de subyugado se sentía.

Pero ahora notaba a las personas caminando de un lado a otro, a los niños jugando despreocupadamente por las calles, las mujeres peleando unas con otras por sus borrachos maridos y finalmente en la esquina contraria de su casa una escena familiar que le devolvió la sonrisa.

―¡Ey, Eren! ― lo saludó Sasha sujetando una botella de cerveza.

Sentados en círculo alrededor del pórtico de un edificio viejo y medio destrozado; sus amigos. Incluso Jean y Armin, Mikasa la chica problemática que le pegaba chicle en el cabello antes de descubrir que a Eren en realidad le gustaban los chicos. Connie, uno de sus mejores amigos y algunos chicos más. Todos tomando en plena luz del día, escuchando 50 cent y riéndose de los problemas cotidianos, como si estar involucrados con robo y drogas no fuera poca cosa.

―Hola chicos ― saludó Eren fingiendo casualidad en su tono ― ¿Qué hay?

―Nada, qué onda contigo ― lo recibió Sasha abrazándolo con cariño ― te fuiste por tantos días, no sabíamos si siquiera saldrías vivo de las garras de ese hombre.

Eren sonrió falsamente.

―Nah, es un buen sujeto ― admitió con torpeza y la mirada gacha

―Debe tener bastante dinero ― suspiró Mikasa sacando el humo del cigarro de su boca.

No respondió, un no y un si podían ser respuestas incorrectas.

―Ya chicos, al menos Eren está aquí ahora ― la deslumbrante sonrisa de Armin y el toque cálido que otorgó a su mano eran suficiente para cualquiera, excepto para Eren que apartó su mano con cierto desagrado. Armin murmuró algo como 'maldición' y sonrió para los demás, intentando no enrarecer más el ambiente.

―Y… ¿Quieres una cerveza? ― preguntó Sasha extendiéndole una sin tapa.

―Eso no se pregunta dos veces ― tragó hasta que la mitad del contenido desapareció y aunque era amarga el sabor nostálgico le agrado ― Pon 'In da Club'

―¡Uf! ― Gritó Jean airoso ― ¿Te sientes gangster hoy?

Ignoró aquello y escuchó atentamente la canción, meneando su cabeza mientras los demás chicos rapeaban al ritmo fuerte y agradable de una buena canción que favorecía la imagen de todos. Ya entrado en el estribillo, Eren comenzó a sonreír de verdad, a cantar en voz alta y menear sus manos al compás delas rimas, de sentir que verdaderamente su trasero pertenecía al asfalto de una callejuela con un montón de chicos de diferentes edades, gustos y orígenes, que sonreían como si aquel día el sol brillante de un barrio desgastado les devolviera toda la vitamina C.

Pero aquella felicidad no dudaba para siempre, pues esos eran sus amigos de infancia, juguetones e inquietos, riendo y jugando a la mafia. En cambio el auto que pasó por enfrente de forma lenta, admirando la escena, vidrios abajo, ese pertenecía a un alejado punto en Hunts Point. Y Eren aun ni los había terminado de ver cuando notó las pistolas en las ventanas y el tronido de los vidrios del edifico romperse.

No fueron dos o tres, fueron cinco incesantes tronidos, que destrozaron las cervezas, la grabadora, el resto de su ánimo y los gritos de todos.

Una balacera, nada raro, pero aquella… iba enfocada a él. Y si no hubiera sido porque Levi lo tomó como si fuera un saco de papas y lo escondió detrás de un poste mientras apuntaba su arma al auto, Eren habría terminado con una bala en la frente. Una de las cinco.

Y una que terminó en la pierna de Mikasa y la otra en la cabeza de Connie. Dejando a sus amigos sin vida.

Armin no dejaba de gritar mientras Jean lo apartaba a rastras del lugar.

Sasha sostenía entre sus manos el cuerpo sin vida de Connie, lloraba sin poder comprender todavía que en realidad estaba muerto y las sirenas comenzaron asonar en un instante a otro. El castaño aun jadeaba.

Su mente tuvo la conexión inmediata y casi se abalanzó contra los chicos que yacían ensangrentados en el piso.

―¡Connie! ¡Mikasa! ― Gritó desesperado, sujetado por Levi ― ¡Déjame ir! Déjame verlos…

―Eren tenemos que irnos de aquí ― le ordenó Levi sin ceder en su agarre y cargándolo de cualquier forma posible, con dirección al edificio.

Sus gritos no cesaron ni un instante, ni cuando llegaron al departamento y parecía que ninguno de los dos todavía podía comprender que habían muertos dos chicos ahí afuera, que una de esas balas era para él y que sin duda Eren había caído de la gracia de Reiner desde hacía un rato y él no se había dado cuenta. Se había acercado a las personas equivocadas, y no era Reiner a quien se refería.

Un chico de Mott haven no puede salir con un detective. Está en la biblia.

Hizo un pacto de sangre en cuanto su madre decidió vivir en el Bronx.

―¡Suéltame, por favor, debo ir a verlos!

―No es seguro ― le intentó convencer Levi bloqueando la salida ― Eren no puedes salir, ese auto puede estar por aquí.

―¡Es Connie, es mi amigo! ― le explicó Eren intentando apartarlo.

―Eren si ese chico pereció allá afuera es porque estaba haciendo algo malo…

Entonces se detuvo. Miró a Levi y no pudo entender ¿Es que acaso no comprendía? Aunque… como podría, él se había guardado esos pensamientos para sí mismo. No sabía que Reiner estaba intentando matarlo porque se había acercado a él y culpaba a Connie de su propia muerte, cuando en realidad… era culpa suya. De ambos.

―No sabes lo que dices ― se sorbió los mocos

―Claro que sí, ese chico debía traficar con droga o algo, esos son los problemas que se pagan con sangre ― intervino Levi como intentando consolarle.

Pero obteniendo el efecto contrario.

―¡Aun si lo hiciera no merecía morir! ― Le explicó ― eran buenos chicos, eran mis amigos… y ahora están muertos y es mi culpa. Es mi culpa por enamorarme de ti.

―Eren, esto no es culpa tuya ― le aseguró el pelinegro ― estas cosas pasan. Cuando alguien cercano muere uno siempre cree que es su culpa.

―¡No lo entiendes! ― Se quejó dramáticamente ― si es mi culpa, es mi culpa… ese auto… era de Reiner… estaba buscando matarme y no me dio, pero le dio a Connie y a Mikasa.

El silencio sepulcral se levantó entre ambos, como una lápida, Eren consumido en culpa y Levi analizando aquello. Que en realidad significaba mucho más de lo que había inferido, no tenía idea de que el líder del grupo Titán iba tras Eren, encima que probablemente era porque sospechaban de él, debido a su relación, que tal vez, como el mismo dijo, ahora estaba en boca de todos. Se había concentrado tanto en tenerlo y estar con él, en otros asuntos en Manhattan…

―Eren, tenemos que salir de aquí.

―¿Qué? ― preguntó extrañado el castaño.

―No puedes quedarte aquí ― lo tomó de los hombros y le agitó como si no reparara en lo obvio ― ese sujeto quiere matarte, será hoy o mañana debemos irnos. Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Tan pronto Levi comentó aquello se precipitó a tomar las cosas de Eren apilarlas en la cama, si tenía suerte podría conservar la mayor parte de sus cosas y salir ilesos de ahí, tenía un auto rápido. Y blindado hasta cierto punto, seguía siendo un detective. Podía llamar a alguien y pedir refuerzos.

―Levi, no voy a irme.

―No digas tonterías, morirás.

―¡Levi! ― Gritó como si no le hubiera escuchado ― tu no lo entiendes. Mi madre me dio la vida, pero el Bronx es el que me da la comida.

―¡Eren, no puedes pensar así! Nada te ata a este lugar, tus padres ni siquiera están aquí, tus amigos corren peligro si sigues con ellos… incluso tus vecinos ¡Eren! ¡Eren! Reacciona, debes irte.

―¡No puedo! Esta es la casa de mis padres.

―¡Esta casa era un basurero, a ti ni siquiera te importa! ― Continuó Levi ― ¡Y salir a robar para alguien más no es obtener la comida… vamos tienes que irte!

―¡No puedo, no puedo! El Bronx es yo… es todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo. Mi vida ― negó frenético sin dejarse convencer.

―Eren, tu eres mi vida, no puedo dejarte aquí ― le murmuró Levi tomándole el rostro con ternura.

Y entonces aquello, fue el punto crítico para Eren, dejar su casa, perder a sus padres, sus amigos, darse cuenta en cierta parte de lo que Levi pensaba sobre él; las palabras que había mencionado con tanto cariño antes le abofetearon, el origen de sus problemas 'Te amo, haría lo que sea por ti'. Y observó a Levi, diciéndole que él era su vida…

Y supo de dónde venían los problemas.

―Vete ― murmuró confuso

―¿Qué?

―¡Vete! ― Le tomó del brazo, jalándolo a la fuerza, hasta la puerta ― ¡Vete, no quiero verte más, no puedo verte! ¡No quiero verte! Tú no me entiendes, cállate, ¡Mírame! ¿Dime que sientes? ¡Solo vete!

―Eren, no me corras ― le suplicó Levi golpeando la puerta que se había cerrado en su nariz ― ¡Eren! Abre la maldita puerta ¡Eren! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eren!... Eren, por favor. Llámame, te voy a esperar… no importa la hora que sea, vendré a buscarte, por favor. Búscame.

Y después de incontables segundos, Eren escuchó finalmente la puerta del edificio cerrarse, el auto arrancar y a Levi marcharse.

Sumido en la profunda oscuridad de su departamento, Eren sintió que había llorado lo suficiente, que se había encerrado en un espacio donde sus pensamientos no solo lo embargaron a él sino a todo lo que le rodeaba. Había escuchado sirenas durante el día y la noche y a juzgar por la luz que sentía venir de la cortina ya era un nuevo día y probablemente ya estaba oscureciendo nuevamente.

Pero como había ingresado en el que era su genuino cuarto, que no tenía ninguna ventana, ni luz o contacto con el exterior no podía más que sacar errantes conclusiones.

Aquello que le rodeaba de nuevo se permeaba de memorias, de momentos, la cama limpia y vieja, los escasos muebles con libros y las paredes pintadas de un verde azulado, con posters de sus bandas favoritas. Todo ese lugar infantil abandonado por él mismo. No había podido ni pararse cerca de ese lugar hasta ahora.

Tenía un aferramiento inútil y descarado a sus recuerdos.

¿Por qué?

Porque motivo no había accedido a irse…

Levi jamás lo entendería, él había nacido ahí, se había criado ahí, había pasado terribles momentos en ese lugar y también grandiosos.

Pero la razón por la que el cuarto de sus padres y el suyo propio estaban invariablemente cerrados, era para no ensuciarlos, no con la suciedad común, sino con esa suciedad que venía con él mismo, con su propia esencia, era para mantenerlos exactamente de la misma forma en la que se encontraban en sus más felices momentos. Y dejar lo terrible para la sala, para el comedor.

Lloró un poco más.

Sus padres, ya no estaban. Solo estaba él.

Ahora no estaban sus amigos y dudaba que Levi volviera.

Aun así, supo que Reiner no iba a perdonarle, ni escuchar sus excusas y si tenía la minúscula idea de que Levi había ido tras él aunque fuese por dos segundos, movería a sus hombres para matarlos a ambos. Quedarse solo era una bomba de tiempo.

Abrió la puerta de la pieza de sus padres, sintió que podía vomitar, ni siquiera por el olor. Sino por los recuerdos.

―Perdón Mamá y papá, pero debo irme ― murmuró a la oscuridad ― perdonen por no poder llevarme esto… pero si me quedo aquí, me van a matar. Y yo, necesitaba despedirme de ustedes. Adiós.

Cerró y caminó hasta el teléfono, con el alma en un suspiro.

―Levi ― habló de inmediato Eren cuando contestó.

―Eren ― sonó aliviado.

―Iré contigo ― decidió avergonzado ― ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

―Te veré en la estación de la avenida tres en una hora ― explicó calmadamente, intentando transmitirle su paz al chico ― te veré ahí. No te preocupes por tus cosas. Solo ve.

Eren sonrió ante la paz de Levi, nunca le resultó un chico particularmente calmado, en realidad creía que tenía mal carácter, pero su forma clara como el agua, apacible, era capaz de transmitirle lo que sea, hasta la sensación más profundamente conciliadora. Tomó sus cosas y se cubrió el cuerpo lo mejor posible con una chamara amplia, como si no quisiera despertar sospechas, después de todo tendría que caminar un poco por la calle.

Solo cargó una maleta contra su hombro y salió por la puerta del edificio, cerrando el departamento con una llave fuerte y llena de óxido. Suspiró y se giró para bajar los escalones.

―Hola Eren, pensé que tendría que entrar por ti. Pero me alegra que seas cooperativo. ¿Tienes tiempo? Hay que hablar ― el rubio le tomó de la mano y lo jaló.

Eren no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

N/A: ¡Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic. con final abierto! así que la verdad es que estoy bastante emocionada por el resultado. De todas formas espero ver sus teorías y si logré mi objetivo, dejar la duda un poco sobre lo que ha sucedido.

De antemano me disculpo por el abrupto final.

¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic. espero que les gustara! Nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.


End file.
